I Guess you Get use to Somebody
by Lela951
Summary: Can Sasuke survive the suffering of having lost the one he loves the most? Oneshot SongFic Death fic …or is it? NaruSasu. Attempted suicide, antagonist plot…with happy ending? me not telling. Warnings-Sasuke is OOC,MM slighly yaoi towards the end
1. Default Chapter

**_I Guess you Get use to Somebody_**

Disclaimer: The title/the song/ and Naruto do not belong to me because otherwise I would be one rich biach right now XD.

Description: Oneshot fic/Song Fic/Death fic ….or is it? S.E.C.R.E.T! You have to read it. NaruSasu of course. Can Sasuke survive the suffering of having lost the one he loves the most?Attempted suicide, antagonist plot…with happy ending? lol XD me not telling XDwait and see.

Warning: Sasuke is OOC and itscointains slightlyyaoi

Parings: SasuNaru, KakaIru

Rating: R

Song: I guess you get use to somebody

Singer: Tim Mcgraw

"…" talking

'…' thinking

(Underlined and Italic words) Lyrics of the song

-Flashback- flashbacks

* * *

They had just left a crying Tsunade in her office. Everyone was in total silence after the news they had just received of their fallen friend. Naruto had died while in duty for Konoha. He had single handedly defected Orichimaru and died in combat according to reliable sources. The most affected of the group appeared to be Tsunade but no one knew of the special relationship that Naruto and Sasuke had had. 

Inside his mind Sasuke had just died. His heart lay on the floor and was being stepped on every time someone mentions how affected 'other' people were. If they only knew how his world had just ended, how his sunlight had just been block forever by a dark cloud. If they kept talking he would breakdown then and there. So instead of waiting for the unavoidable he ran off as fast as he could.

Behind everyone looked sad and a little confuse because Sasuke was acting strange considering he had been Naruto's rival. Iruka could not hold his feelings anymore either and started to cry while Kakashi tried to comfort him.

Sakura could only look strait through the doors where Sasuke had just left and think. 'Did…did Naruto mean that much to you' while her tears started to fall down her face. 'If only he had known'

* * *

The next day had finally come. This was the day when Naruto's funeral was supposed to take place. 

Kakashi was helping Iruka stand strait since his brunette lover had no strength left from having spend the whole night crying.

Sakura was frantic running towards him and her former teacher with worry written all over her face.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, IRUKE-SENSEI!"

They both looked her and she finally stopped in front of them without any breath left.

"Sasuke is gone!" she told them. "I can't find him anywhere!"

At that moment the silver-haired jounin realize that some thing was very wrong.

'he would not do something stupid…would he? Why has this affected that stoic boy so badly? I can hardly believe it'

* * *

A hundredth miles outside of the gates of Konoha a raven-haired boy had woken up crying in the middle of the forest realizing finally what had happened. 

_I thought I felt you touch my cheek this morning _

_But I must've been dreaming _

It hurt to finally feel all the pain and regret. 'Naruto is gone… forever?'

_And in the middle of the night without a warning _

_I thought I heard you breathing_

"Why!" he screamed in the forest. Only the animals heard him. 'I can't live with this guilt…without him…if only we had not fought that…the last time we saw each other ... maybe you would be alive.'

_Me and my so-called independence _

_I've got this loneliness that's so relentless _

He was official alone. This time nothing matter not even the revenge he had promised that fateful day his brother had killed the whole clan. He had lost the only person he had left in the world and suddenly nothing else matter. Only thing left where his memories and all they did where make him realize what he had lost for eternity.

_I guess you get used to somebody _

_Kinda like having them around _

_I guess you get used to the way they make you happy _

_Bring you up when you're feeling down _

_I never dreamed when I was letting you go that _

_I would wake up and miss you this much _

_I guess you get used to somebody, I guess you get used to being loved _

Once again he was crying, sobbing, and screaming his pain for deaf ears.

_I kinda miss those rambling conversations _

_Where we'd talk about nothing _

_The way you always made me laugh at my frustrations _

_Baby that was something _

He could not block out the beautiful memories of his beloved. The only person that saw beyond the stoic mask and saw a suffering soul. 'That dobe was the first and only person to make me smile since my family's genocide'

_I should've been careful what I wished for _

_'Cause I've got my freedom and so much more_

He started to remember the last time he had seen him.

-Flashback-

"Naruto!" Sasuke was beyond mad. He could not believe that Naruto could not understand. "I have to avenge my family one of this days and the only way to do that is if I get stronger."

Naruto look at him hurt. "Don't you care about me at all?" he continued, "Can't you see that this will only destroy you in the end?"

Sasuke then looked away from him and said "You cannot control me Naruto. I will have the freedom to do what ever the hell I want!" Saying that he started to walk away.

Naruto left after that and requested for a long term mission.

-End Flashback-

He knew then the only answer to his problem. There was nothing else felt here for him so why wait? He was going to kill himself. 'That's the only way to repay him for sending him to his dead...oh god Naruto'

_I guess you get used to somebody_

_Kinda like having them around _

_I guess you get used to the way they make you happy _

_Bring you up when you're feeling down _

_I never dreamed when I was letting you go that _

_I would wake up and miss you this much _

_I guess you get used to somebody, I guess you get used to being loved_

He took out a kunai looked at it and cut both of his wrists as deep as he could make it.

He closed his eyes and declared for only the animals to hear "I…I love you Naruto"

* * *

Kakashi, after finally managing to talk to Tsunade through her sobs, had gotten a group of chuunin's to go search for Sasuke. They could not have a repeat of what had happened two years ago. 'all for power huh Sasuke?' 

It had been three hours since the group had gone when they finally got some information about Sasuke. The Group of Chuunins had found Sasuke in the forest bleeding to death from cut wrists.

After hearing this Kakashi was too stun to respond. 'Why?...had something been happening between them too?'

It was at that time that the group entered the village at top speed and headed towards the hospital with what looked like a very pale body.

* * *

Sakura was still searching for Sasuke in area around his mansion. She had not heard the commotion and did not know that Kakashi had send people to search for him. All she knew was that something was very wrong and that Sasuke was in the middle of the problem. 

She enters the gates of the mansion for the third time that morning when suddenly she saw something that looked like a puddle of blood.

She froze for a minute or two. 'oh…god...Sa…suke?'

She pushed herself to follow the trail of blood that leaded her inside the house. She had started to cry silently thinking she knew what site awaited her in the end of the trail of that crimson liquid.

She walked pass the kitchen, went through the living room and ended in front of what could only be Sasuke's room. 'This can't be happening' 'I checked this area not even thirty minutes ago'

She stretched out her hand and grabbed the handle of the door and twisted it.

Across the room lay a body drenched in blood. Sakura gave a scream and ran towards the body.

"SASU…..! NARUTO?"

* * *

In the hospital Tsunade was trying to do everything possible to save Sasuke. He had lost so much blood. '…is he going to die too?' 

She had finally taken control of her emotions and gotten her self together in order to do what had to be done.

Sasuke was in the threshold of life and death and she was the only one that could do something about it at that time since he was almost as good as dead.

* * *

Outside of the room were Kakashi and Iruke trying to stay calm down and hide the twirl of emotions that were rolling through their bodies. It was too much to loose them both at the same time. All they could do was wait and see. 

Down the hall they heard some commotion. There was someone screaming for help. Kakashi kicked into instinct and started to run. He could have sworn that he had heard Sakura.

He turn right in the conner and met a site that could turn anyone's courage into nothingness.

In front of him was Sakura covered with blood and something else….a body.

A pond close inspection he realized instantly who that body belong to and ran towards her.

* * *

Tsunade had finally stabilized Sasuke and given him his medication when she heard someone scream. She looked up and said "Kami-Sama what else could go wrong" 

She walked towards the door and when she is about to open the door someone opens it and runs into her.

'kuso!'

"Hokage-sama there is an emergency down the hall"

"Where the hell are all the doctors?"

"They are refusing to treat the person that was just brought in"

At that she looked incredulous towards the ANBU guard that had just brought here the message.

"Why the hell!" she was beyond annoyed.

"It….it's Naruto"

Her heart stopped and started to thump a hundredth miles per hour.

* * *

Sasuke did not know what was going on. Through his unconsciousness he heard a lot of screaming and arguing but he had not idea what was awaiting him. 

Naruto was not death…yet.

* * *

Tsunade ran with all the speed she could muster and reached the spot where Kakashi was sitting in the floor trying his hardest to stop the flowing of blood from spilling from the small man in his hands. 

Her heart almost broke. There he was. The boy she consider her brother alive but dying, laying in a huge puddle of blood.

She dropped to her knees and started to use the healing power that was left in her. She knew that she would not be able to heal him completely since her chakra was almost depleted.

'OH God Naruto your here ….I can still save you…nii-chan'

That was her last thought has the last of her chakra left her. Fortunately she had managed to stop the major bleeding of the young man.

Naruto batted his eyes and said "Sasuke ….I made it" and then he fainted.

Kakashi looked from the Hokage to the boy in his harms and gave a small smile "yes you made it…home"

* * *

Two weeks later… 

Sasuke was waking up. Actually he was already awake but he did not want to come back to the real world where his pain was just too real to stand. He had been so close to succeeding in his attempt. 'Why couldn't they let me die?'

Tears started to fall down his face. He tried to hold them back because he did not want to share his pain with anyone but he couldn't anymore. Slowly he started to sob silently and then gradually increasing.

The pain had return full blast and there was no stopping it now.

He rolled himself in the fetal position and started to rock back and forward. ' I just want to die ….please…please…let me die'

He heard the opening of doors but did not pay any attention to them. Soft footsteps where approaching his bed but to him it did not matter. He was still crying and sobbing but if you looked at his face you would have notice the difference in him immediately. His eyes resembled empty black holes in space. It looked like he had lost the will to fight or even to live.

The person that had entered the room suddenly sat on the bed and curled their body around Sasuke. At that moment everything ceases to move. Sasuke had suddenly become as quite as the dead and as stiff as a metal bar.

Just as suddenly life started to pour into Sasuke as he started to shiver and cry harder.

"Why does it feel like you're here when I know that your gone" said Sasuke through his sobs. "Why can't I stop loving you even after your death?"

'Am I dead?...are you here for me Naruto?'

"Because I'm not dead yet" At that Sasuke jumped from the bed and stared back at it as if a serpent had just bitten him.

"You're not real…in top of everything I just went nuts" He almost started to laugh at the hatefully painful images his brain was creating.

Naruto got up from the bed and grabbed Sasuke in a tight hug. "I am real! I am here. I need you. Im sorry. Please Sasuke snap out of it." Naruto was holding at bay his unshed tears.

"Na…..Naruto?" Sasuke hugged back as hard as he could 'he is real?' "They said you had died…." He felt his breath caught in his throat. With a small voice he continues "I…..I almost…"

"Why would you try to kill yourself Sasuke?" Naruto was looking at him with so much love and pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry ….I'm so sorry" at that Sasuke's knees gave out and he would have fallen on the floor had it not been for Naruto holding him in place.

"If I had not been so …. If we had not…. none of this would have happened."

Naruto looked back at him and smile a sunshine of a smile while his unshed tears finally fell "I love you too… bastard"

With that Naruto kissed Sasuke softly and tenderly showing him all the love he felt the only way he thought possible.

Love bloomed in both of their hearts and spread like wildfire all over their bodies.

At that moment the doors open and four people started to stare at the scene in front of them with their jaws at the floor.

Sasuke and Naruto had moved from the wall to the bed and where currently sucking each others tongues while trying to dominate the kiss. At the same time they were grinding against each other like there was no tomorrow.

"I guess we know now why Sasuke almost killed himself" said Kakashi while trying to hide a blush that was slowly creeping all over his face.

"wow that can really be done?" said Tsuname

"SASUKE?" said Sakura

"NARUTO?" said Iruka

At that moment both boys finally notice the audience and looked at them then at each other and started to laugh.

Sasuke didn't care if they saw. 'Now they know…now we don't have to hide anymore' At that moment nothing but Naruto matter. All his emotions were in his face for the world to see.

He looked at Naruto and said for everyone to here "I love you Naruto"

Naruto looked back at him and kissed him "I love you too"

Sasuke thought about all that had taken place and couldn't help but feel like he had a second chance.

_I never dreamed when I was letting you go that _

_I would wake up and miss you this much _

_I guess you get used to somebody _

_I guess you get used to being loved _

The End

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Well what did you guys think? Liked the ending? Or were you one of the once that wanted a tearjerker? Please let me know how much you liked this story by leaving a review for me!**


	2. Answers for Review NOT A NEW CHAPTER

Answer to the last Reviews:

* * *

1. asa-chan: I appreciate your… criticism I will take your suggestions on account. I am new at writing Fan Fics so please give me a small break?

2. bhodi li: I'm glad that u liked it. Sorry about the miss spelling of Iruka's name that's why your review was erased. I had to fix that stupid mistake and all the reviews I had gotten so far got deleted but feel free to comment again lol if you want.

3. Ly Mizukage: Thanks for your support. If it was not for your approving messages I would give up lol.

4. Teaspoon: Thank you for your Constructive criticism. I'm glad you got the song. I heard it and I just had to write some kind of story for it since it looked like it had potential. I will try to take more time to construct longer plots. The problem has been that I have had little time to write with all the work I got from college.

5. hogo-chan: I'm glad you approve of my second attempt at writing a fan fic. By all means keep reviewing I need all the help I can get XD.

6. Generally Maz: Thanks for the offer of becoming my beta ….but …I don't even know what a beta is lol I know I should know but this is my first time writing. So….If beta means someone that corrects my mistakes before I post the chapters up then my answer is yes I need one lol as you can see I have my fair amount of mistakes but hey at least I try.


End file.
